Valentine s Day?
by pili20394
Summary: ¿Jade preocupada por el día de San Valentín? ¿Aquella Jade cruel buscando un obsequio para una persona en especifico? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba patas arriba?-ONE SHOT


**Nota de autor:** Y estoy nuevamente acá, bien este capítulo es para el conocido lindo de San Valentín, decidí ponerlo hoy porque mañana ya saben…no tendría tiempo. Además espero que este one shot recompense el anterior pues no sé pero el otro salió con algunos errores como por ejemplo que faltaban palabras, creo que pudo ser porque use la vieja computadora de mi hermano pero esta vez la colgué desde mi laptop así que espero que no exista error aparte de algunas faltas ortográficas. En fin no los aburro más Saludos y espero que lo disfruten.

**VALENTINE'S DAY?**

—Vamos Harris eres su mejor amigo, se supone que tú sabes lo que le gusta.

Sonaba tan desesperada que el moreno estaba evitando soltar una carcajada solo porque sabía lograría morir joven y sin planear completamente su futuro ¿De verdad esa era Jade "No me gusta las cursilerías" West? Cuantas fuerzas ponía de veras para no reír en su cara. Le resultaba tan gracioso. La gótica, frente suyo, preguntándole que le gustaba a su propia novia para regalarle. Y para rematarlo .Por San Valentín. Tal vez lo primero que haga luego de tal conversación sea reír como desquiciado sin importarle las miradas de los demás pensando que estaba loco.

—Y tú eres su novia, se supone que la conoces...muuucho mejor que yo.

Sonrió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin darse cuenta que su comentario tenia doble sentido. Y peor si tu mente no era tan sana.

—Déjate de bromas, André.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en el casillero cerca de ella. No podía creer en lo bajo que estaba cayendo ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una barra de chocolate? Derramando dulzura y esas estupideces. Por Dios. Solo pensarlo le provocaba una indigestión terrible.

Volvió su vista al chico con cabello rasta y frunció el ceño ante la tonta sonrisa que había aparecido desde que decidió hablar con él.

— ¿Te diviertes?

—Muchísimo.

Sus labios curvados lo decían todo. Quería reí explotar de la risa y todo por la gótica.

Jade ya estaba enojada, tal vez un puñete en el rostro de André la calme un poco. Pero no quería problemas, menos sabiendo que la morena se enojaría.

Sus manos fueron refugio para .Nunca había pasado por algo parecido Así se sentirán los demás cuando el día del amor se acercaba? ¿Quién diablos invento ese día? Suficiente tenía con los aniversarios como para aguantar otro día lleno de abrazos, besos, abrazos, besos, abrazos y más besos y más abrazos y más besos. Golpeo fuertemente el casillero. Todo esto la tenía frustrada.

—No aguanto.

Se había olvidado que tenía compañía pero no pudo descifrar las palabras de André.

¿No aguantaba? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Necesitaba ir al baño? Bien, eso último lo necesitaba ella, pero solo para una ducha de agua fría para despejar su mente.

Y se auto respondió cuando la risa del chico llenó sus ó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar y sus ojos parecían lanzar llamas. André, seguía riendo y ella más estresada que nunca. Claramente se burlaba de ella. Lo aceptaba. Tenía sus razones. Si le hubieran dicho antes que _ella_ estaría desesperada buscando el regalo "perfecto" para su pareja y encima por San lo hubiera mandado al hospital con unas leves heridas. Pero no lo soportaba, hace casi media hora intentaba hablar con él para encontrar de una buena vez algo y todo lo que había conseguido era su burla.

— ¡Vete al diablo Harris!

Ni siquiera se dignó a parar. Parecía que sus palabras le hicieron soltar carcajadas más fuertes. Era de hecho que no se quedaría a espectar todo.

Se largó.

Día de San Valentín ¿Enserio? ¿Qué más había? ¿Día de la puerta, de la ventana, del cielo, del sol...? Y lo peor era que la gente desperdiciaba su tiempo en esos días ¿Por qué los demás tenían que demostrar tan solo ese día que amaban a sus parejas dándoles gestos lindos, cenas románticas, peluches? ¿Por qué? Si había tantos días, 365 días para ser exactos, hasta 366 en los conocidos años bisiestos para demostrar todo eso.Sí.Sonaba tan cursi como le fuera posible. Pero tenía razón. Mucha razón. Y nadie podía poner en duda eso.

Lo más horrible es que todo lo hacía por novia que parecía que en vez de transpirar sudor, parecía transpirar ternura, dulces, amor. Tenía que aceptar que le encantaba. Pero por favor, que ella se convierta en una copia de su propia novia no estaba en sus planes.

Escucho el timbre sonar, aquel que anunciaba que el almuerzo ya había llegado. Camino prácticamente a rastras hasta el café asfalto, a su mesa habitual, esta vez Tori no estaría con ella, pues las hermanas Vega habian viajado junto a su familia a San Diego por una tía que celebraria una año más de su vejez, como la gótica diría. Pudo visualizar a su pelirroja amiga comiendo una dona, mientras jugaba en su pearphone.

¿Podría ella ayudarle?

Y por segunda vez .Había caidó tan bajo como para preguntarle a Cat ¿Quién en su loca vida le pediría un consejo de regalos o presentes a ella? Todos sabían que la amante de los peluches era una de las personas más cursis que exista. Preguntarle era como si preguntaras que día es hoy, siempre con respuestas obvias.

—Cat

—Si Jadey

Levantó su ceja perforada y tomo asiento al par con la pelirroja dejando su cartera en la mesa. Era común que Cat este perdida en su mundo de unicornios pero ahora, como nunca pensó, necesitaba su ayuda.

Tomo el móvil que tenía Cat en las manos, prácticamente se lo arrancho y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

— ¡Jade! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque estoy jugando a "Arránchale el celular a la primera tonta pelirroja que se te cruce en el camino"

— ¡Yay! Yo también quiero jugar.

Jade lanzo bufido. No tenía tanta paciencia como para soportarla.

—Ugh...mira Cat, si no quieres que todos tus peluches queden degollados tendrás que escucharme.

Su rostro se horrorizo y lo cubrió con sus manos. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su estado normal mirando a la gótica. Al ver que por fin le prestaba atención suspiro, tomó una respiración y continúo.

—Como ya sabes...el estúpido día de San Valentín se acerca y pues quería comprarle a Tori algo o no sé...prepararle y pue-

— ¡Le compraras algo a Tori por el día de San Valentín!

Llevo su mano a su frente ¿Porque si quiera tomó la opción de que Cat podía ayudarle? Ahora toda la escuela sabia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Es que no contó con que una Cat Valentine gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que quería que nadie se entere. Se suponía...se suponía que era una sorpresa. Tendría que hacer algo rápido, si lo que escucharon el resto llegaba a oídos de plan estaría arruinado.

Miró con tanto odio a la pelirroja, se levantó de su asiento parándose en el mismo y subió el volumen de su voz con el fin de ser escuchada.

—Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a comentar algo de lo que está —apuntó a Cat — dijo, pues váyanse olvidando de su vida.

Todo se convirtió en silencio en el café asfalto mientras la pequeña se sintió tan culpable de haber hablado de más.

—Y eso también va para ti, Cat.

Luego se marchó dando patadas al aire y asustando con su simple mirada a cualquiera que se choque con ella. La idea de pedir a Cat un favor había sido un error tan pero tan grande ¿En qué pensó cuando se le ocurrió? Necesitaba pensar en algo que pueda regalarle a su novia. Pero todos sabían que no era muy buena en eso. Por si ella fuera le regalaría un jugo de naranja.

Abrió su casillero metiendo algunas cosas en el,lo azoto recibiendo algunas miradas y resbalo hasta llegar al tan día de San Valentín ¿Por que se tuvo que poner de novia justo meses antes del "esperado" febrero? Necesitaba urgente un cafe caliente y si era posible traer a Tori a su lado, al menos ella la tranquilizaba y se sentía mucho mejor a su lado.

—Te ves tan contenta

No estaba de buenas como para oír comentarios irónicos de alguien. Solo ella los podía hacer. Pero solo lo ignoro y continúo pensando en su desgracia. Ella era Jade West, nada le era imposible y hacia lo que le plazca siempre, sin importarle las opiniones ¿Como un día la podía poner de esa manera? Por Dios, tal vez estar tan pegajosa con Vega la trasformo un tanto.

— ¿Que le regalarías por San Valentín a tu novia?

Sonrió como idiota. Nunca le había gustado celebrar uno de esos días a la pelinegra, por lo cual él tampoco los celebraba cuando en su tiempo fueron novios. Le sorprendió su pregunta y más si provenía de Jade. La estaba perdiendo ¿Dónde quedo esa Jade ruda y cruel? ¿Dónde quedo aquella chica que regalaba limonadas pensando que era el regalo perfecto? ¿Dónde? La acompaño sentándose en el suelo también.

—Dime tú, nunca los celebre.

—No me eches la culpa de tus desgracias. Necesito urgente una idea.

—Haber... ¿Por qué de repente decidiste celebrar aquel día que—hizo comillas con sus dedos— tanto te gusta?

—Ya sabes...estoy segura que a Tori le encantaría darme algún regalo o eso y pues no me quedaré con las manos vacías sin darle nada...se...supone que es mi novia y...tengo que regalarle algo ¿No?...Deja de sonreír Oliver ¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende al saber que quiero darle algo a Vega?

—Simple—pauso parándose puesto que vio que los alumnos ya ingresaban a sus aulas—Eres Jade West.

Se fue dejando a la gótica sentada en el pasillo.

— ¡Esa no es una respuesta precisa Beckett!

¿Que tenía con que se Jade West? Vale, mejor no decirlo porque los puntos eran muy extensos y no poseía el tiempo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar de todo eso. Observo su móvil y se dio cuenta que llevaba un mensaje sin leer. Era aquella persona por la que estaba sufriendo todo el día. Tal vez hablando con ella se le vaya todo el estrés y se olvide por un momento del dichoso día de San Valentín.

—Todo lo que hago por ti, Vega

XXX

—Un ramo de rosas

—Cursi

—Un peluche

—Cursi

—Chocolates

—Cursi

–Una cena

—Cursi

—Una salida al cine

—Cursi

—Un-

—Para ya Beck ¿Te das cuenta que todo lo que me digas me parecerá cursi?

Asintió decepcionado llevando una mano por su cabello. Jade era un caso totalmente perdido. Ayudarle sería tan difícil .Tori tendría que apreciar todo lo que Jade estaba haciendo solo por ella, sin contar algunas amenazas que hizo anteriormente.

—Cat sabe mucho de regalos

—Ni de juego le vuelvo a preguntar, hoy logro que todo mundo se entere y tuve que amenazarla diciéndole que no diga nada o-

Y se calló. Su piel se tras formó en una más pálida de lo que ya era. Sus manos sudaron y su respiración le faltaba. Que idiota era. Corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su pear phone que había dejado en su habitación. Y bajo rápidamente con él en mano. Tecleo un par de veces y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar le llegaron.

— ¿Que pasa Jade?

Uno...dos...tres...

— ¡CAAAAAAT!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Idiota, imbécil, estúpida, , esto no se podía quedar así, Cat no podía quedar así ella la pagaría y la pagaría muy cara. Ahora no podía estar más enojada, furiosa, molesta con tantas ganas de matar al primero que vea. Beck se dio cuenta y se alejó de ella un poco susurrando algunas cosas. No fue hasta enterarse del porqué del enojo de Jade.

—Vamos Jade...no...No es tan malo.

"Por fis que nadie diga nada de lo que escucharon en el no puede enterarse que Jade quiere regalarle algo y que está muy preocupada por eso. Señor jirafa y yo no diremos algo, espero que ustedes tampoco"—Cat Valentine

— ¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡¿Te diste cuenta de lo que la imbécil de Cat ha escrito?!

—Si...pero...

—Pero nada, ahora mismo voy en busca de esa tonta pelirroja y la mato.

XXX

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta o tendrás que mandarla a reparar!

Temblando sus manos y con su peluche en el brazo izquierdo tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Tan asustada y temerosa por algún daño físico de su amiga.

— ¡Tú!

Sus ojos producían tanto terror que lograría que alguien, como Cat, moje los pantalones o salga corriendo como niño asustado del lugar. Avanzo lentamente hasta alcanzar una distancia adecuada entre Cat y ella, la tomo del cuello de su blusa frunciendo el ceño y apunto quizá de lanzar la al suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos escribiste eso?! Te dije que nadie debía enterarse.

Su peluche cayo de sus manos y la lucha por la sobre vivencia recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Jade molesta, no era para nada linda, además de peligrosa a un 100%

—Jade, suelta ya a Cat

Beck la persiguió lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que su pelinegra amiga haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacer sufrir a la pobre de Cat por la tontería "inocentemente" que hizo.

—No hasta que paga por su estupidez.

—Lo siento Jade, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer.

La soltó. El cuerpo delgado de Cat cayó en el sofá cerca y se abrazó a ella misma temerosa.

—Borra el tweet.

La pelirroja asintió tomando su móvil, presiono algunos botones demorando solo unos segundos y luego le mostró a Jade quien solo asintió aun enojada.

La tomo nuevamente del cuello y justo cuando le hablaría o amenazaría a la pequeña su pear phone sonó, salvando de una muerte segura a la dueña de la casa.

Era Tori.

Contestó alejándose unos metros de la sala, aunque estaba molesta todavía, la llamada de su novia le hacía tanto bien o mejor dicho, escuchar la voz de Tori.

— ¡Tori dile a Jade que no me mate!

¿Por qué Cat tenía que malograr el momento? Lanzo una de esas miradas "Jade" y la pequeña solo tapo su boca. Era claro que la morena no había leído el tweet pero ahora esta , le preguntaría las razones por las que quiere o quería matar a Cat y por supuesto que le mentiría, no le diría algo como "Casi malogra la sorpresa que tenía para ti" pensó en una excusa rapida,era ahora o nunca y lo logro.

—Perdió una de mis tijeras favoritas.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Tori le creyera para minutos después, colgar la llamada.

Cat tendría que pagar su entierro.

_Eso le saldría más caro a ella que a la propia Cat._

No le importaba, quería matarla

_Tori nunca más te volvería a dirigir la palabra._

Tori comprendería las razones.

_Sabía que no sería así._

No le quedaba de otra que deshacer eso pensamientos homicidios.

— ¡Lo siento!

—O me ayudan a encontrar un buen obsequio o me convierto en asesina.

Beck y Cat asintieron, él más relajado y ella...pues ella temblando del miedo.

XXX

—No le regalaré una tarjeta donde diga que la extrañé y cursilerías comunes además de chocolates.

—La idea de Cat no es tán mala—intervino Beck apoyando el punto de la pelirroja.

—No, la idea es pésima...es algo común y aburrido

—Oh...entonces Jadey quiere algo más tierno—dijo Cat pero fue callada al ver esa mirada "Jade" una vez más.

Se habían pasado casi una hora pensando en los posibles regalos de Jade a Tori que la primera no se había dado cuenta que en unos veinte minutos iría a ver a su novia recién llegada de San Diego. Era obvio que los dos amigos sabían que la gótica era pésima para regalar algo pero no sabían que tanto al extremo.

—Creo que ya te dimos todas las ideas posibles pero todas las rechazaste.

—O quizá ustedes nunca han tenido un día de San Valentín comenzando por Cat.

Hizo un puchero y abrazo a su jirafa.

—Eso fue muy cruel.

—Aja, como sea ¡No me están ayudando!... ¡Cat puedes dejar de mensajear con el intento de varón que es Robbie y tomarme atención!

El chico solo se reía de la escena. Nunca, en su corta vida pensó ver a Jade tan desesperada por el famoso San Valentín, hasta hubiera pagado por ver algo así pero verlo en vivo y en directo era mucho más gracioso de lo que se imagino

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Robbie?

— ¿Es él?

—Este... ¿Qué decías?—mordiendo su cabello rojo le contesto a Jade.

— ¿Saben qué? Estar con ustedes perdiendo mi tiempo me produce ganas de ir al baño y no necesariamente para orinar así que me largo.

XXX

Se acercó a la puerta de la conocida casa y toco el timbre esperando unos segundos. La entrada se abrió y no es como que la vista era la .Era una Vega. Pero no la Vega que quería que este ahí. Era la odiosa de Trina Vega.

—Muévete a un lado Lasi.

—¿Lasi?

—La sin talento—sonrió ante el apodo y la mayor solo lanzo un bufido regresando a la televisión.

—Mi hermana está arriba puedes ir a verla pero cuidado con lo que hag-

—Si si como quieras iré a verla, Lasi.

— ¡No soy Lasi!

Subió hasta llegar a un pasillo que la trasladaba a la habitación de su linda novia. No le dio la gana de tocar antes de entrar así que solo abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, Tori Vega durmiendo como una bebe en su cama.

—Parece que esta noche tengo suerte.

Saco su pear phone de su escondite y busco la canción más ruidosa que tenia, presiono la pantalla y toda la pieza se llenó de la bulliciosa canción, despertando a la morena.

— ¡Trina!... ¿Jade?

— ¿Y tú sola lo averiguaste?

Negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su novia rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos y depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

— ¿Y que hace mi hermosa novia en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche?

—Es que una chica me dijo algo parecido a "Por favor Jade ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Te extrañe mucho"

— ¡Yo no hablo así!

Sonrió, tomo la mano de Tori y la guío hasta el sofá cerca a ellas.

—Y bien ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Horrible, soportar a Trina por dos horas de viaje además de compartir habitación con ella ¿No lo es?

—Mi más sentido pésame

—Sí, si gracias y que hay de ti ¿Me extrañaste?

Se acercó más a la ojiazul dándole una hermosa vista de aquellos marrones ojos que tanto le hipnotizaban.

—Ni noté que habías faltado

Mentira. Claro que era mentira, estaba más que desesperada por que llegue y más cuando el bendito día del amor se acercaba y no hay nada que decir con el obsequio que no tenía idea de que podía ser.

— ¿Así? ¿Por eso tuve como 18 llamadas perdidas de ti al día siguiente y como 20 mensajes?

Desvío la mirada a otro lado evitando que su sonrojo lo note Tori, aquello era un golpe muy bajo pues todo eso, era más que la verdad.

—Bueeeeno y ¿Que andabas haciendo mientras tanto?

—Nada especial, trabajos ya sabes cómo es la escuela.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Que insinúas Vega?

Sonrió por el comportamiento "confundido" de Jade, se levantó del sofá y decidió sentarse en la cama.

—No sé...tal vez ¿Estabas ocupada buscando un regalo?

Quedo tan fría como si de un muerto se tratase. Maldita Cat, claro ella tenía la culpa. Quería matarla como lo iba hacer antes pero el entrometido de Beck tuvo que arruinar el momento.

—Cat...

— ¿De veras estuviste haciendo todo por mí?

—Me siento tan humillada.

— ¡Jade!

Grito ofendida la morena acercándose por tercera vez a su novia y besandola tiernamente

— ¿Feliz día de San Valentín?

—Faltan días para San Valentín, Jade

—Soy Jade West puedo hacer que hoy mismo sea ese día estúpido de amor y esas ridiculeces.

—Eres muy imposible Jade.


End file.
